Concentrator photovoltaic is based on a structure in which sunlight concentrated by a lens is caused to be incident on a power generating element (solar cell) formed by a small-sized compound semiconductor having a high power generation efficiency. By causing a concentrator photovoltaic panel provided with a plurality of such basic components to perform tracking operation so as to always face the sun, a desired generated power can be obtained. Specifically, for example, a plurality of insulating substrates such as ceramics with wiring, each insulating substrate having one power generating element mounted thereon, are arranged at light-concentrating positions, and generated power on each insulating substrate is collected by an electric wire (for example, see NON PATENT LITERATURE 1).
Other than this, a concentrator photovoltaic apparatus taking heat dissipating property into consideration has been also proposed (for example, see PATENT LITERATURE 1 and 2).